


Papá en el cielo.

by HazaQuico, Mayo-san (HazaQuico)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazaQuico/pseuds/HazaQuico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazaQuico/pseuds/Mayo-san
Summary: Cuando Alfred y Arthur se conocieron, supieron inmediatamente que eran el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué las cosas fueron de ese modo, entonces?...
 
Advertencias:-Mpreg-UsUk-Omegaverse no explícito-Si lo he hecho bien, entonces te recomiendo un pañuelo.
HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE!





	Papá en el cielo.

Otoño  
10:36 am  
Los Angeles, CA, Estados Unidos

Era una mañana de otoño cuando por fin decidí sacarme toda esa basura.

Mis manos se cerraban en puños al borde de mi chaqueta, solo en un intento fallido de contener mi ansiedad.

A decir verdad no me sentía listo para dar el primer paso, realmente no estaba seguro de si algún día de verdad lo estaría. En esos momentos solamente quería tomar una botella de algo y embriagarme para olvidar todo, así como había hecho desde hace tiempo, cada día, cada hora...

Me reprendí a mi mismo por mis pensamientos negativos, al mismo tiempo que relajaba mis manos y fijaba la mirada al frente.

Me puse de pié y caminé sin prisa hasta el escenario, me acerqué al micrófono, inhalando hondo para darme algo de valor, sorprendiéndome de lo mucho que me faltaba últimamente. 

Debía ser fuerte.   
Debía superarme.  
Debía dejar esa mierda del alcohol y las drogas.

Lo haría por mi familia...

Me lo había repetido tanto, que ahora era una especie de discurso en mi cabeza.   
Volví a tomar aire y comencé.

\- Buenos días - dije, en un tono mas amargado de lo que me hubiera gustado. Carraspeo. - Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, Alfa. - No puedo evitar pensar que hace unos años lo hubiera dicho con orgullo, con emoción y alegría... Hoy solo salió como si estuviese admitiendo una triste verdad, y es lo que hago. - Y soy alcohólico- confieso, sintiendo asco de mi mismo, y rogando por no volver a repetirlo. - También soy adicto a muchas drogas de las que ya ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres.

A diferencia de lo que creí, todos en la sala me prestaban atención. Una mujer que que se encontraba en el fondo levantó la mano. 

-¿Podrías contarnos cuándo comenzaron tus problemas? - preguntó, en un tono suave y agudo. Parecía tener miedo de que su pregunta me molestara.   
Comencé a sentir pena por ella, parecía haberlo pasado mal, al igual que yo. 

Al igual que todos ahí.

\- Fué hace tiempo. No recuerdo cuantos años. ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?... - susurro. 

Aún no puedo olvidarlo... ¿Como podría?

\- Todo comenzó hace unos años, cando conocí al amor de mi vida.- comencé a contar, reviviendo cada recuerdo que había estado luchando por borrar de mi mente. Volví a inhalar con fuerza.

\- Él era precioso; Rubio, de hermosos ojos verdes. Podías perderte fácilmente en ellos.  
Su nombre era Arthur, era un omega. Y yo lo amé desde el momento en que cruzamos palabra.   
Siempre se enojaba por cualquier cosa, era adorable... 

Incluso en estos momentos no puedo evitar sonreír de sólo recordarlo.

\- Físicamente, lo que más me atraía de él eran sus ojos, y sus labios. Podía besarlos todo el día y jamás podría cansarme.

\- Cada que hablábamos sus mejillas se tornaban de un hermoso tono carmesí que solo provocaban mayores ganas de besarlas. - mis manos apretaron los bordes de aquel podio color caoba obscuro, intentando con fuerza que mis ojos no se humedecieran.

Joder, lo amaba...   
Lo amaba con toda la fuerza de mi corazón.

\- Y fué hasta mi cumpleaños de ese mismo año en que me enteré de que él también estaba enamorado de mi...  
Fué uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Lo abracé, lo besé y le solté toda una cursi palabrería romántica.- no puedo evitar reír, el solo recordar parecía revivir su risa, sus besos, sus caricias... Incluso sus burlas cuando yo le hablaba de esa forma. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos, obligándome a quitarme los anteojos para limpiarla.

\- El caso es que ambos fuimos felices, y esa felicidad duró por dos años mas.   
Fue entonces que decidimos dar el siguiente paso...  
Arthur y yo nos casamos un 22 de febrero en Inglaterra, su país de nacimiento, por supuesto.

\- Todo ese año fué color de rosa; teníamos una casa hermosa, nos amábamos como el primer día... teníamos un lindo Golden retriever, e incluso habíamos pensado en tener un bebé pronto.

\- Y entonces a Arthur le comenzó a doler la cabeza con frecuencia...  
Comenzó con mareos y vómito, hasta que llegó un día en que se desmayó mientras organizábamos las cosas de la mudanza. 

\- Arthur estaba esperando a nuestro hijo... - hice una pausa, tanto como para obligarme a tranquilizarme como para que los presentes pudieran captar lo mucho que me había dolido, que imaginaran lo mucho que había sufrido...

\- Sin embargo, nuestro tipo de sangre no era compatible, lo que trajo bastantes complicaciones. Fué por eso que Arthur lo perdió...  
Fué triste y doloroso para ambos. No sólo por saber que pudimos ser padres, sino porque tal vez era casi imposible que lo fuésemos en un futuro. - Me obligué a parar de nuevo, reflexionando como por milésima vez.

Era el destino. 

\- No podríamos ser padres de nuestro propio hijo, había demasiado en riesgo...  
Pero aún sabiendo esto, él quiso que lo intentaramos otra vez.

\- Su segundo embarazo iba bien, a pesar de la amenaza de aborto. Arthur tenía casi un par de meses cuando nos enteramos de la noticia. Ambos estábamos tan emocionados y preocupados...

\- Ni siquiera dejaba que Arthur se levantara de la cama a preparar el desayuno, era demasiado riesgo que podía correr. Desde ese día me volví un padre sobreprotector... 

Que ironía... Miren en donde estoy ahora.

\- Arthur llegó al quinto mes sin complicaciones. En ese entonces, ya podíamos sentir cada patadita que nuestro bebé daba en su vientre... - Un sollozo escapó de mi boca. Odiaba recordar todo aquello. Me entristecía, me desmoronaba por dentro. Pero de alguna u otra forma tenía que sacarlo.   
Continué, con los ojos llorosos.

\- Y entonces volvió a sentirse mal... Y la historia se repitió.

\- Era como si el destino te escupiera en la cara que no puedes hacer nada para cambiar lo que él ya ha decidido, que no eres mas que una hormiga en contra de un elefante. - por alguna razón, muchos parecieron sentirse identificados conmigo, agradecí aquello internamente.

\- De alguna u otra forma tomamos la decisión de no intentarlo de nuevo. Fue difícil para los dos, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y la de nuestro hijo otra vez... Ya eran dos bebés que pudimos haber tenido en nuestros brazos. Dos pequeños que tuvieron que morir por culpa de nadie...

Fruncí el ceño, e hice una pausa, mientras me enderezaba y metía de nuevo mis manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

\- La luz de Arthur comenzaba a apagarse... Ya no era el mismo. No comía lo suficiente, el día lo podía pasar entero mirando a la nada... incluso habían veces en las que lo descubría llorando debajo de las sábanas de nuestra cama.

Estaba reviviendo todo ese dolor... En aquellos momentos -y aún ahora- sentía como si la vida nos hubiese dado la espalda. Y lo único que habíamos hecho nosotros era amarnos con fuerza y pedir por un bebé. ¿Era mucho pedir?  
¿Habíamos hecho algo mal?...

\- Pero... Por alguna razón Arthur terminó embarazado por tercera vez.

\- Tenía tanto miedo... Pero a pesar de eso había decidido permanecer fuerte por nosotros dos. Siempre había sido el de la autoestima alta, el que a pesar de todo podía sacudirse y levantarse con una sonrisa. Es difícil de creer ahora. ¿Cierto?... 

\- Intentaba levantarle el ánimo siempre que podía, hablándole sobre todas las cosas emocionantes que haríamos una vez que nuestro pequeño naciera. Intenté devolverle esa luz, ese brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos... 

Y lo logré. 

\- Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba en el séptimo mes...  
Fué a partir de ahí que Arthur comenzó a sentirse mucho más motivado. Se esforzaba todos los días por comer de manera saludable, no hacía muchos esfuerzos, y por mi parte, había pedido un descanso en el trabajo para cuidar de él.  
No íbamos a dejar que nuestro pequeño se fuera, haríamos que viviera, que conociera cada estación del año, que observara la luna y las estrellas con sus pequeños ojos... Que sintiera el viento en su rostro, el tacto del pelaje de nuestra mascota... - volví a sollozar, recordado cuando le había dicho todas esas palabras motivadoras a Arthur. Noté como muchos me miraban con lástima. No a la que estaba acostumbrado, sino una lástima real, sabía que sentían todo mi sufrimiento, era como si ellos lo hubieran vivido, y estaba seguro que en muchos de ellos así era.

\- Nos habiamos prometido a nosotros mismos que nuestro pequeño iba a resistir, que esta vez no iba a sucederle lo que a sus hermanos mayores... Y sucedió. Llegó el día en que Arthur iba a dar a luz.

\- Estaba tan asustado... en cuanto el pronunció las palabras "Ya es hora" lo primero que hice fué tomarlo con cuidado en brazos y llevarlo en auto al hospital.

\- El parto fué difícil, y me alegro muchísimo de haber estado ahí con él durante todo ese tiempo... - comencé a jugar con mis pulgares, pensando en las palabras correctas para continuar. 

\- Nuestro bebé era... Es hermoso... Tiene sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amé y por los que fácilmente daría mi vida por volver a ver...

Tuve que detenerme un segundo, nuevamente. Aún recordaba todo a la perfección, y eso dolía más de lo que recordaba. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas que sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar.

Joder...  
¿Justo ahora?  
¿Tenía que volver a llorar justo cuando todo mundo estaba observándome?

"- Arthur... Es precioso!." 

"- Es perfecto... ¿Puedes verlo? Tiene tus ojos, y tu nariz también..."

"-...¿Arthur?"

"-...¡Arthur!, no me asustes..."

Cada palabra, casa lágrima... Todo seguía vivo en mi memoria. El momento en el que mi alma se partía en pedazos.

"-Necesita retirarse de el. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta."

Que se detengan...

\- Yo... Yo nunca pude hacerlo feliz- susurro, sintiendo como mis lágrimas bajaban hasta caer en gotas en la punta de mis tenis sucios. - ¡Él había nacido para ser padre! Yo... Yo solo lo arruiné. Es todo mi culpa.

Definitivamente así era.  
Eso era lo que había pasado.

-Fuí yo. Yo lo maté... -solté. Comprendí entonces que era lo que había sucedido realmente.

-Él había nacido para eso. Y yo no pude hacer su sueño realidad... Yo hice que él perdiera sus dos primeros hijos -cerré mis manos en puños, mientras algunos comenzaban a decir que no era cierto, que no era mi culpa. -Y el tercero... Mi hijo, ni siquiera puedo estar junto a él... Porque soy un maldito alcohólico que no puede pasar unos minutos sin verlo y comenzar a sentirse culpable.

Y ahora él estaría solo en aquel lugar... Esperando en silencio para poder ver a su padre al que seguramente no reconoce.

-Hace un mes que el gobierno me lo quitó, y se que hasta mi hermano considera que es mejor así, al menos hasta que un poco de mi cordura y fuerza regresen. 

Cuando Arthur murió, un trozo de mi alma murió con él, y esta solo regresaba cada que veo a nuestro pequeño. 

-Es tan fuerte y débil a la vez. Aún no camina del todo bien, tiene un año apenas... -sonrío, mientras me cubro el rostro con las manos.  
Su nombre es Adrien, es el niño mas hermoso de todos... Y es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

No podía resumirlo mas.

Decidí omitir las partes en las que lloro por la muerte de Arthur, en donde me embriago de verdad por primera vez, en donde pruebo la droga... En donde pierdo la cordura.

También omití cuando me quitaron a mi pequeño... Y pienso en mis adentros que es mejor así. En estos momentos no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

Sequé mi rostro con el puño de la sudadera, todavía temblando ligeramente, y deseando poder largarme de ese lugar pronto.   
No estaba listo para olvidar todavía, no sabía de dónde sacaría la fuerza para continuar asistiendo a ese lugar...

-En verdad lo haces solo por recuperarlo?- preguntó una voz en el fondo. Por unos momentos me recordó tanto a Arthur. Pero me di cuenta que era un muchacho varios años mas joven, llevaba un tinte rosáceo en su cabello rubio. Sus ojos eran azules, parecidos a los míos.

No entendí su pregunta y el pareció adivinarlo.

-Quiero decir... Estas aquí para recuperar a tu hijo... O por ti mismo?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo... -Se puso de pie, es ahí donde noté que se trataba de un omega.- Yo también perdí un hijo cuando apenas tenía 16 años. -Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, y comprendí que la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro era en realidad una mueca para ocultar su tristeza. -El padre de mi hijo huyó cuando lo supo... Me hubiese gustado que fuera tan bueno como tu. Arthur seguramente fue muy feliz a tu lado. 

Aquello me avergonzó mas de lo que lo hubiera hecho hace algunos años. Él continuó y nadie dijo una palabra para que siguiera hablando.

-Estoy seguro que él te amaba tanto como tu lo haces, así que es por eso que no debes decir todas esas cosas en contra de ti mismo... Lo que pasó no fué culpa tuya, Alfred.

Y entonces toda la sala se llenó de un increíblemente incómodo silencio.

Sus palabras sonaban tanto como algo que Arthur diría.   
Me habían conmovido.

Si bien sabía muy en el fondo que él tenía razón, también no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de mi esposo. En como lo último que vieron sus ojos fue cuando me entregaban a nuestro bebé...

¿Cómo podría olvidar eso? La expresión en su rostro, tan serena y pacífica, sus ojos cansados y su respiración agitada debido al esfuerzo.   
Siempre me preguntaba que era lo que él diría si me viera en esa situación, rodeado de problemas en lugar de cuidar de nuestro hijo, el que había sido traído al mundo con todo nuestro amor, y esperado por nosotros con tanto cariño.

-Yo solo... Yo solo quiero ser un padre para nuestro hijo, uno del que Arthur se hubiera sentido orgulloso...

Sentí como mi voz se apagaba nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a caer en cuenta de todo el peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros. Era demasiada tensión, demasiados problemas con los que lidiar... Hasta que llegó un punto en el que toqué fondo. 

Todo este tiempo lo había desperdiciado en mi, ahogándome en botellas de ron y pastillas multicolores.

¿Qué culpa tenía Adrien?   
¿Por qué debía pagar con su felicidad?

Mis pensamientos me obligaron a mirar la punta de mis zapatos, dejando caer una última lágrima en la tela nugrienta de estos.

Arthur, donde sea que te encuentres... Lo siento.   
Lo siento tanto...  
He estado haciendo las cosas mal desde que te fuiste.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

\--------------------

Primavera, unos años después.  
8:43 am  
Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos.

-¿Tenemos los sadwiches?

-¡Si!

-¿Freezbe?

-¡Sip!

-¿El perro tiene su correa?

-¡Fué lo primero que hice!

-¿Empacaste los scones?

El otro hizo un repentino silencio.

-¿Adrien...?

-Pero papá, sabes que los detesto...

-¡Ouch! A mamá no le hubiese gustado escuchar eso. 

-Apuesto a que tampoco le hubiese gustado que lo llamarás así. - Soltó una carcajada, que fué rápidamente acompañada con la de su padre.

-Ya, ya... Al tío Matt gustan, así que llévalos también.

Adrien soltó un suspiro, resignándose a llevar los desabridos scones que cuidadosamente habían hecho juntos el día anterior.   
Se marchó dando patadas a las pequeñas piedras que encontraba en el camino desde el auto hasta su casa, intentó abrir la puerta de entrada, y se paró en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la canasta que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Adrien Jones Kirkland era el único hijo que Alfred y Arthur habían logrado tener.

Él era un niño muy inteligente e independiente, y el dueño de todo el amor y protección que Alfred tenía por ofrecer. Sus cabellos eran rubios, ligeramente alborotados gracias a las largas horas de juegos, y con unas curiosas gafas circulares adornando sus bellos ojos verdes. Alfred juraba que una vez que creciera un poco más, heredaría las cejas pobladas de Arthur.

Adrien era el vivo retrato de quien le había dado la vida, y su padre solía recordárselo cada que podía hacerlo.

"- Oh, pequeño... Él era precioso. Pero tenía algo que los otros no tenían.  
Él era inteligente, y a su vez poseía un corazón tan grande como el universo mismo, a pesar de que no lo demostraba. ¡Era muy orgulloso, por cierto!  
Él sabía casi cualquier cosa, amaba la literatura, la poesía, la jardinería, la música... Me enamoré tanto de Arthur a un punto en el que mi mundo casi muere junto con él."

Adrien adoraba escuchar las historias que le contaba su padre sobre Arthur cada noche, casi sin falta, ayudándolo a quedar profundamente dormido.   
Aún después de todo este tiempo, era como si Arthur estuviera todavía con ellos, cuidando que Alfred no metiera la pata otra vez.

Salió de la casa, con canasta en mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su padre y su tío ya estaban listos para ir de campamento.

Su padre se acercó a él, y despeinó sus cabellos rubios con una sonrisa, mientras quitaba la canasta de sus manos para dejarla en el piso, a su lado.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti, no todos los días cumples ocho años. 

Sacó un paquete de su chaqueta mientras se agachaba a su atura, tenía una forma delgada, pero grande. Adrien lo miró curioso, al tiempo en que comenzaba a razgar sin mucho cuidado el papel color rojo sobre este. 

\- ¡Un libro de cuentos!- sonrió emocionado, y Alfred lo miró con una sonrisa. 

\- No es un simple libro de cuentos, era el libro de Arthur. Te encantará, tiene muchas historias de fantasía.

\- ¿Hay unicornios? - preguntó, sonriendo emocionado.

\- ¡Lo prometo! Solía leerlo en voz alta cuando tu estabas por nacer, puedes leerme algunos en el camino, o puedes esperar a cuando lleguemos al campamento.

Adrien guardó silencio unos momentos.

\- ¿Lo extrañas? 

Se había abrazado a su libro con fuerza. Alfred no supo que responder por un segundo.

-Mucho. - acarició sus cabellos tranquilamente, mostrando una suave sonrisa. - ¿Tu también?

Adrien no podía recordarlo, por supuesto. No habían sido más de unos minutos en los que había estado con él, refugiado en el momentáneo calor de sus brazos.  
Pero aún así, decir que no lo extrañaba era una mentira.

Asintió con la cabeza, y Alfred no resistió el impulso de abrazar a su pequeño. Seguía siendo un bebé ante sus ojos, y sabía que siempre sería de esa manera. 

\- Él está ahí en algún lugar, lo sabes... Siento que está con nosotros ahora mismo. 

\- ...¿De verdad? - la voz entrecortada de su hijo lo conmovió. Pese a que sabía que era solo una mentira, una ilusión, y que no importaba todo lo que dijera; era imposible traer a los muertos a la vida.

\- De verdad. - lo apretó más contra si, sintiendo sus ojos enrojecer. De nuevo acarició su cabeza. -¿Quieres decirle algo antes de irnos? Lo que tu quieras.

Adrien asintió despacio, inhalando con dificultad.  
\- Que lo quiero mucho...

El corazón de Alfred dió un salto en su pecho, mientras sus ojos se humedecían casi tanto como los de su hijo, al que no soltó en ningún momento.

Casi pudo jurar que había escuchado a Arthur reír suavemente, sentir sus manos acariciando la espalda de ambos, y susurrar unas simples, pero audibles palabras como despedida.

\- Yo también los quiero... 

Casi lo pudo asegurar.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente espero que hayan disfrutado de esta corta historia tanto como yo al escribirla.   
> Salió de mi obscuro y malvado corazón con mucho cariño para ustedes, aunque no lo parezca (?), así que me encantaría saber sus opiniones en los comentarios <3
> 
> Uff, mi primer fanfic en esta página! Estoy emocionada jajaja  
> Ya lo había publicado en wattpad, así que quiero probar algo de suerte aquí <3  
> Gracias por haber leído! Ha sido un honor para mi el que la curiosidad te haya picado y decidieras leer esta cosa. 
> 
> Un abrazo!


End file.
